With the advent of cable television networks, cable customers have grown accustomed to receiving a variety of television programming from numerous broadcasting sources. In recent years, technology advances have enabled customers to receive an even greater variety of services through cable services networks. Modern cable services networks provide traditional video television programming, telephone services, high speed Internet access, electronic mail services, video-on-demand, information services, and the like. Through the use of set-top boxes (computing systems) cable services providers can provide interactive television services to customers. Such interactive television services allow customers to interact directly with services providers in response to services and product offerings presented to the customers through their personal television sets.
In a typical setting, a cable television channel may be utilized by a cable services provider for providing an interactive menu through which a subscriber may order and update services and products and through which a customer may receive valuable information content such as services or product offerings, local weather updates, traffic information, news flashes, and the like. However, because individual customers subscribe to many different combinations of services and products and because customers are physically geographically disbursed, it is often difficult to provide a particular customer with services and/or product offerings or valuable information content that is particularly useful to the individual customer as compared to other customers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems for preparing and maintaining customer profiles that may be utilized by an interactive television system for tailoring interactive services, services and product offerings and helpful information content provision to given customers. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.